


It's All Over

by lotsofbigangrybees



Series: All For Myself [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: And technically, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor - Freeform, i skipped the bandaid ripping, very light honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofbigangrybees/pseuds/lotsofbigangrybees
Summary: "Aw fuck- this is why you should carry the stimpacks, boss, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Antonio  cracked his eyes open when he felt a hand on his knee, one that quickly retreated. “Sorry, old habit. I am going to need you to show some skin so I can stick a stimpack in you, with your consent, of course.” Antonio tilted his head pointedly at his jacket, and made eye contact with Deacon, banking on his ability to read body language saving him from talking. “Ohh, sure thing, boss.” Deacon sounded flustered, and his hands shook as he removed the jacket, and even more so as he began to unbutton Antonio’s shirt. Each time Deacon brushed soft tan skin, bloodsoaked as it was, Antonio swore he could feel the other man’s heart rate increase.
Series: All For Myself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It's All Over

The Courser didn’t die like Antonio thought it would. He’d expected an explosion of sparks, a series of spasms, maybe even a self destruct sequence. Instead, it just slumped to the ground with a wet slap. He poked the body with his foot, grimacing as crimson blood oozed from its bullet wounds. Now it just felt like murder. 

“Wow, didn’t think we could actually do it, boss.” Deacon’s voice was barely more than a whisper, almost inaudible from where he checked the Gunners’ bodies. Antonio shrugged in response. 

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” The adrenaline rush began to fade, and Antonio became painfully aware of a hot ache in his shoulder. He groaned and brought his hand up to touch it, grimacing when he felt wetness. The sensation began spreading, a searing heat accompanied by a deep ache, stabbing through his senses and making the room spin. The cool metal of the wall behind him was soothing as he slid down, brain growing foggy as he tried to focus on his breathing. The smell of gun smoke and residual vapors from a cryogenic grenade burned in his nostrils, and he gagged as he struggled to breathe through his mouth. Deacon was examining the terminal across the other side of the room, back turned. 

“I can’t believe that K1 made it so far without the Railroad, most synths don’t last a minute without us hearing about ‘em.” Antonio nodded his head, a weak moan escaping as his head hit the wall with a soft thud. The unbearable heat from before was beginning to fade, making way for a cold numb sensation, a shiver rippling through his body.

Deacon had all the stimpacks. They liked to alternate who carried what. One of them would take the stimpacks, Rad-X, and Rad-Away, as well as any fun knick knacks they happened upon, the other taking Deacon’s costume changes, ammo, and grenades. It was a system that existed as a result of Deacon complaining about his luggage. This way, they could share the weight of four different alter egos. Unfortunately, it meant that in a situation such as this one, Antonio didn’t have anything to dull the pain, or even treat it. 

“I’ll bet the Gunners didn’t even know she was a synth- even so, I hate to think what they were going to do with her... degenerates.” Deacon chattered on, unaware. Antonio followed him with his eyes, another small groan escaping as he swallowed thickly. 

“Deacon-” He managed to eke out, right hand closing into a fist as his left went numb. Spots appeared in his peripheries, but he saw Deacon turn at the sound of his name. 

“Aw fuck- this is why you should carry the stimpacks, boss, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Antonio cracked his eyes open when he felt a hand on his knee, one that quickly retreated. “Sorry, old habit. I  _ am  _ going to need you to show some skin so I can stick a stimpack in you, with your consent, of course.” Antonio tilted his head pointedly at his jacket, and made eye contact with Deacon, banking on his ability to read body language saving him from talking. “Ohh, sure thing, boss.” Deacon sounded flustered, and his hands shook as he removed the jacket, and even more so as he began to unbutton Antonio’s shirt. Each time Deacon brushed soft tan skin, bloodsoaked as it was, Antonio swore he could feel the other man’s heart rate increase. 

“Easy there tiger, I’m a married man.” He sputtered out, hissing as the shirt was peeled back and the skin around the bullet hole hit the air. With his head still tilted he could get a look at the wound, which he regretted immediately. It had been made with an Institute pistol, so the skin was half cauterised, half ugly red burn. A few specks of glowing red ash had fallen where muscle had been completely disintegrated. It didn’t look good, to say in the least. He brought his gaze back to Deacon, who was laying several syringes out on the floor. 

“Okay, I know this stuff’s for emergencies, but unless you’re desperate to feel your tissue knit itself back together, I’m gonna have to give you some Med-X.” Antonio only kept it around for emergencies, hell, he only had it because Hancock had given it to him to “take the edge off”. The edge of what he didn’t know, but he trusted Deacon. Not the wisest choice, but they’d travelled together long enough for Antonio to trust him not to get him addicted to chems on a whim. 

“Alright, just stick it in quickly.” Deacon snorted in response, flicking the syringe a few times. 

“I thought you liked it when I went slow, boss.” Antonio rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when he felt a prickling sensation in his wounded shoulder, followed by a sickly warm feeling. In a matter of moments the Med-X was working through his system, and he felt his whole body turn to jelly, brain foggy. “This is usually against my secret spy protocol, but I’m going to need you to focus on me here, boss. I don’t want you going unconscious on me, you know I can’t lift you.” Deacon was snapping his fingers in front of his own face, pulling Antonio’s attention. He watched as Deacon lifted the stimpack, giving the needle a cursory wipe before inhaling sharply, and stabbing it as close to the bullet hole as possible. Despite the Med-X coursing through his veins, Antonio let out a long groan, right hand flying up and grabbing Deacon’s bicep, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. Deacon looked down at him, mouth pursed as he covered Antonio’s hand with his own. “Yeah, I know, pal.” 

After a minute or so the initial shock died down, and now he was just exhausted. Deacon recognised the worst was over, and slumped back on the wall next to Antonio, letting out a big sigh. 

“No wonder we didn’t work out.” Antonio glanced over, frowning. 

“What do you mean, Deek?” Deacon chuckled at the nickname turned endearment. 

“I’ve gone back to my old habits. You left for a month and I was a mess, then you come back and I don’t know how to act with a partner again.” Ah. Antonio had been the one to end things, a few weeks after his return from the Glowing Sea and some time spent moonlighting as a detective with Nick Valentine. 

“It wasn’t that, you know I love an independent man who can stand for himself.” Deacon had turned his head to face Antonio, and now they were closer than they’d been since their split. “It was the secrets, Deacon. I cared about you, but knowing that I could never prioritise your safety over others’, never steal you away for a moment, God, we couldn’t even hold hands, I can’t love like that. You know that.” Deacon sighed again, rubbing his eyes under his sunglasses, pushing them up so that Antonio could see his eyes. “It was this too. I don’t know when you’re going to go changing on me. I didn’t know if the you I wanted was the real you. Hell, I don’t know anything about you, and if you told me, for real, I wouldn’t know if it was true or not.” He was rambling, and all it would do was make Deacon more upset, part of the damn reason he wore those sunglasses. He was an easy read. Blue eyes brimming with heart. 

“I was ready to try, boss.” Deacon’s voice was quiet and low, and as far as Antonio could tell, it was his truth telling voice. “When you left for the Glowing Sea I got scared. People noticed. Fuck, even Carrington noticed. I’d been travelling with you for so long I forgot I’d spent so long without anyone. I was slipping.” 

“I find that hard to believe, you have the best record in the Railroad.” Antonio smiled as Deacon exaggerated rolling his eyes. 

“You’ve gotta stop listening to Drummer Boy, kid has some hero worship issues.” He felt the numbness in his right hand dissipate, and twitched it experimentally. 

“What I was trying to say is, you can’t pick and choose what you give to those you love, Deacon. You have to let them see it all. For better or for worse.” 

“Til death do us part?” He was deflecting again. It had been charming at first, but got in the way of a lot of good heart to hearts. “Sorry, you know these things aren’t my thing, boss.” The sunglasses were back on. “Aaaanyways, I’m sure you’ll find someone out there, plenty of mirelurks in the swamp, as they say.” 

Antonio shifted uncomfortably, rolling his injured shoulder to test the newly knitted together flesh. It ached as the flesh rippled, still a little tender, but it wouldn’t be long before he was ready to move again. The real issue now was the Med-X, which was still pumping through his bloodstream. Deacon turned his whole body to look at him, noticing the uncomfortable silence.

“No shit. Who is it, tell me or I’m making Des assign you to the most remote safehouse under the sun, for realsies.” 

“I don’t see how my love life is any of your concern.” 

“Ah-ha! So there  _ is  _ a love life, now tell me, or I start guessing. I know, howsabout you give me clues and I’ll work it out, what a great way to pass the time.” There wouldn’t really be harm in telling him, it’s not like he could do anything with the information, other than bully Antonio, that is. 

“Fine. He’s uh… nice?” 

“Well that’s already narrowed it down a lot, not many nice people out there. I’ve got my Valentine Detective Agency approved hat on, I’m gonna crack this case in no time.” 

“Funny you say that, because he wears a hat too. Maybe I’ve got a thing for guys with… head accessories.” 

“Boss, you’re kidding, right? You’re not horizontal tango-ing with my favourite do-gooder Minuteman are you?” Even through the sunglasses Antonio could feel the incredulous stare. 

“Okay, first of all, we haven’t horizontally tango-ed, and second, he’s just trying to help people out, and I for one think that’s pretty neat.” 

“Well, I guess we’d already established you had terrible taste in men, so I guess I’ll accept it.” 

“I’m glad I have your blessing, dad.” 

“Wow, wouldn’t call me that when we’re together but now you’re into it?” 

“Jesus Christ, let’s grab that chip and get out of here.” 

“I still reserve the right to make kissy noises when we get back to Sanctuary.”

**Author's Note:**

> wait so dating a paranoid dude with no sense of self doesn't work out????? for real though i completely get why deacon doesn't have a romance but also did they really have to give him a huge crush on the sole survivor lmao  
> and if you want to talk 2 me about dear ol' deacon my tumblr is @homebrandailis !


End file.
